Hurtful feelings come out
by SheepAreFluffy
Summary: Jaden Yuki is always happy right? Wrong! what will happen when chazz says to many hurtful things to him and jaden has an break down in front of him?  Rated M for language, and violence!
1. Relization

**Jaden Yuki is always happy right? WRONG! What will happen after he has a breakdown in front of Chazz? Rated M for cursing and some violence**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX otherwise if I did, I would make this very awkward story happen. :D**

* * *

"Get out of my way, you Slifer slacker!" yelled Chazz as he shoved Jaden out of his way. Jaden willingly got out of the way and hung his head down low as he walked away without a word.

***FLASHBACK***

Jaden had just noticed how ever since Chazz had returned from North Academy he would always yell and curse at him more. He would yell at him, call him hurtful things, but he never put any thought as to why Chazz did this. So he just kept being happy until he realized that Chazz hated him so much and that he had wanted him out of Duel Academy.

***END FLASHBACK***

Jaden almost couldn't stand it anymore, the feeling of being hated to the point of no return. He just ran and ran and found himself in the woods. He started walking, looking around, and fell into a bush of thorns. "Owww," mumbled Jaden as he tried to free himself of the thorns, though he was unsuccessful and only hurt himself more. He gave up and let out a long sigh and just sat there, hoping someone would find him and help him out of the thorns.

As if on cue, Chazz wandered through the forest, grumbling, when he heard quiet sobs. He ran quickly to see what happened. He found a injured Jaden in the bushes. "So you got yourself stuck in a thorn bush now, did you, slacker?" said Chazz.

Jaden's eyes widened as Chazz pulled him out of the bushes. Jaden, not wanting to face Chazz, just tried to run away but was unsuccessful as Chazz grabbed his arm.

"What, no thank you?" said a slightly frustrated Chazz.

"Thank you, Chazz," grumbled Jaden, and he set himself free of Chazz's grip and ran back to the dorm.

_What's gotten into the slacker? _a confused Chazz wondered.

Jaden finally reached his dorm, quickly turned off the lights, and tried to sleep before Chummley and Syrus came back. His attempt was short-lived as someone started knocking on the door. "Go away! I'm trying to sleep!" said a tired, distraught Jaden.

"No can do, slacker, I want some answers, so open up!" Chazz told Jaden.

Jaden quietly got up and opened the door. "What do you want, Chazz? I'm tired; I want to _sleep_!" a very irritated Jaden told Chazz.

"I can see that, you slacker. I want answers _now_!" said Chazz.

"Please, Chazz, can it wait a little bit? I'm really tired." And with that, Jaden yawned a couple of times, walked over to his nightstand, took a sleeping pill, and went to bed leaving, Chazz wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I will TRY to get this story updated, but I have school, work… so it may take some time. ^^'' And the fact that I haven't checked my email in forever didn't help, but thanks for the reviews... I will try to get more chapters up... PM if you have a request.**


	2. Changing

**Yay! Chapter two. ^^ WARNING : Spelling errors, violence, and coarse language lay beyond.**

**DISCLAIMER time!  
Laven: Do you honestly have to do this every chapter?  
Me: Yes, I do, now shuddup and say the disclaimer.  
Laven: Sammie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX If she did the world would end..  
Me: T_T Onto the story.**

* * *

_Jaden finally reached his dorm, quickly turned off the lights, and tried to sleep before Chummley and Syrus came back. His attempt was short-lived as someone started knocking on the door."Go away! I'm trying to sleep!" said a tired, distraught Jaden._

_"No can do, slacker, I want some answers, so open up!" Chazz told Jaden._

_Jaden quietly got up and opened the door. "What do you want, Chazz? I'm tired; I want to _sleep_!" a very irritated Jaden told Chazz._

_"I can see that, you slacker. I want answers _now_!" said Chazz._

_"Please, Chazz, can it wait a little bit? I'm really tired." And with that, Jaden yawned a couple of times, walked over to his nightstand_, _took a sleeping pill, and went to bed, leaving Chazz wondering what the hell had just happened._

***JADEN'S DREAM***

_Where am I? It's dark in here... Where is everyone and why am I all alone?_

_"Hehehe, you're not alone, Judai. I'm right here," said a mysterious voice coming from the darkness._

***END OF DREAM* **

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Judai asked.

"Hehe, I want _you_, Jaden," said the voice.

Jaden felt something hit him and woke up screaming from his dream. Tears came to the brunette's eyes and he started crying.

"_Jay_! Are you okay?" said a familiar voice.

"Who's there? Leave me alone! I'm scared!" cried out a terrified Jaden.

"Jay, it's me, Syrus!" said the short bluenette.

"S-Syrus?" Jaden clutched the bluenette for support and just kept crying.

"Hey, I'm coming in, slackers," said a menacing voice. When he came in, he saw a very awkward sight: Jaden was sobbing into the bluenette's chest.

"Okay. what the hell is going on in here?" asked Chazz.

Jaden looked up, squeaked, and hid under the covers.

"Jaden, I have to meet up with Alexis, so I'll see you later. I'm really sorry…maybe Chazz can help you?" said the bluenette and, with that, he left.

"Slacker, what's wrong?" Chazz asked in an almost…_comforting_ tone? Nah, Jaden's ears must be playing tricks on him.

"I had a bad dream," mumbled Jaden.

Chazz sighed. "I can't hear you when you mumble."

"_I had a bad dream_!" Jaden yelled out while crying.

"You had a bad dream? What happened?" asked a confused Chazz.

"I was alone in the dark and something giggled and attacked me," said Jaden, and he shuddered.

"That's it? Wow, you really are pitiful," said an arrogant Chazz.

"If you're just going to insult me, then you can leave," said Jaden, and he went under the covers again and tried to hide his sobbing.

Guilt hit Chazz like a ton of bricks. "I'm sorry, Jaden. I really am," said Chazz, and he walked over to where Jaden was hiding and brought him into his arms. This surprised Jaden and he let out a small yelp but then relaxed in the strong arms that were cradling him.

"It's okay, Chazz, I overreacted," said a very tired Jaden. He yawned and then fell asleep in the arms of Chazz Princeton...

* * *

**Yay! End of the chapter—sorry if it was short. ^^**

**Laven: Chazz was reaaaaaaaally OOC there.  
Me: Oh, well. He looks cute. :P  
Laven: Very, very true.  
me: TEHE I made Chazz look cute! It's so OOC, I could almost make him eat flowers! :D  
Laven: Oooookay…time for your doctor assessment…**

**REVIEW, PEOPLE! IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!**


	3. Denial

__

Me:Hey guys the third chap is out ^^ tehe  
Laven: yeaaaaah so disclaimer then?  
Me: i do not own yugioh gx  
Laven: the world would end if she did :D

* * *

_"you had a bad dream? what happened?" asked a confused chazz_

_"i was alone in the dark and something giggled and attacked me" said jaden and he shuddered_

_"Thats it? wow u really are pitiful" said an arrogant chazz_

_"If your just going to insult me then you can leave" said jaden and he went under the covers again and tried to hide his sobbing_

_guilt hit chazz like a dozen bricks "i'm sorry jaden. i really am" said chazz and walked over to where jaden was hiding and brought him into his arms_

_This suprised jaden and he let out a small yelp but then relaxed in the strong arms that were cradling him_

__

_"its okay chazz i over reacted" said a very tired jaden he yawned and then fell asleep in the arms of chazz princeton..._

Jaden woke up in his bed and shot up instantly. _Did I just dream about chazz being here? i should have know that he could'nt love me after all i am just a slacker.  
_Jaden sighed and heard a voice.

* * *

"Hey slacker i'm coming in" said the voice

The door opened revealing chazz princeton.

"Hey jaden wanna hang out today?" chazz asked.  
he walked over to where jaden was sitting.  
"C-chazz was yesterday real?" jaden stuttered while asking  
A slight blush appeared on the princetons face.  
"Yeah i guess if what your asking is if u fell asleep in my arms"  
At this reply jaden started getting a furious blush on his face as he hid it in the sheets.

Chazz removed the blankets and said " hey i want to be able to see that face of yours you know"  
Jaden turned even redder (If that was possible XD)  
"So well are we gonna hang out or should i just leave?" chazz asked jaden  
"U-uhm yeah lets go!" Jaden started to get up when he relized he was still in his pajamas  
"Hehe whoops i guess i gotta change so should i just dress in my uniform or ..?" jaden asked

"hmm you can where something casual i'll be waiting at my room for you just knock okay?"  
"kay..." and with that chazz princeton left.

Hmm what should i wear casual huh lets see i think i'll wear my above the infulence shirt with some khakis (lmao i cant spell hehe)

Jaden quickly got changed into his clothing and slipped on his tennis shoes and went over and knocked on chazzes door.  
"Hey chazz i'm ready to go" jaden informed the door  
Chazz opened the door and looked at jaden and the first thought in his mide was Damn the slacker looks pretty cute in that outfit. Wait is he blushing?  
"C-chazz why are you staring? um where are we going?" jaden asked the raven  
"Well we can go down to the beach if you want?" chazz told the bruenette  
"YAY WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH WOOHOO let me go get my towel and swimsuit i'll be right back!" and with that jaden went zooming into his room to grab this things.

Chazz went to his room grabbed his gym bag and waited outside for the brunette to come back out.  
When jaden came back out he grabbed chazz and ran off with his gym bag on his back  
"H-hey slacker slow down!" chazz yelled .  
jaden slowed down eventually. jaden put his hand on the back off his hand and laughed "Haha sorry i guess im just excited for the beach! i love swimming and the fishies are sooo cute~!"  
Chazz laughed at this as they continued to walk eventually getting to the beach.  
"Hey chazz wanna swim for a bit?"  
"Huh? sure why not"

After changing there clothing jaden jumped right into the see and emerged screaming his ass off!  
"HOLY SHIT THAT FUCKING COLD AS HELL" jaden then ran out of the water and sat on the sand with his towel shivering  
Chazz snickered at the way the the brunette was shivering.  
"Hey slacker come here" chazz told the brunette

Jaden crawled over by chazz as he brought the bruenette into his arms into an attempt to warm him up  
"So the water was that cold huh" jaden look up at chazz and nodded after a few minutes the brunette stopped shivering"  
"So i guess we're just going to bask in the sunlight then right?" jaden asked. Chazz nodded and just looked down at jaden

______

_What is this feeling? am i in LOVE with the slacker? no way i wont allow it. I am not going to downgrade my self by turning gay and being with this thing._

* * *

More of the beach in the next chapter!

Laven: omigosh chazz is denying his feelings for judai D:  
Me: yurp but will chazz over come the denial and fall in love with judai  
Laven: soooo does jaden love chazz or...?  
Me: oh yeah to clear that up jaden has always liked chazz but just recently started being in love with him  
Laven: okay that clears some things up  
Me: ja i guess it does

**R&R PEOPLE REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!**

____


	4. Love

Me:Hey guys chapter 4 that makes 1 chapter almost everday so far tehe  
Laven: erm yeah so the beach eh? grr so much ooc  
Me: yeah well it makes for acute story!  
Laven:That it does

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN YUGIOH GX

* * *

_jaden jumped right into the see and emerged screaming his ass off!_  
_"HOLY SHIT THAT FUCKING COLD AS HELL" jaden then ran out of the water and sat on the sand with his towel shivering_  
_Chazz snickered at the way the the brunette was shivering._  
_"Hey slacker come here" chazz told the brunette _

**_Jaden crawled over by chazz as he brought the bruenette into his arms into an attempt to warm him up_**  
**_"So the water was that cold huh" jaden look up at chazz and nodded after a few minutes the brunette stopped shivering"_**  
**_"So i guess we're just going to bask in the sunlight then right?" jaden asked. Chazz nodded and just looked down at jaden_**

_What is this feeling? am i in LOVE with the slacker? no way i wont allow it. I am not going to downgrade my self by turning gay and being with this thing._

_

* * *

_

"Hey chazz?" jaden questioned  
"hmm? what is it jaden?" chazz replied to the bruenette.

"Am i weird?" the bruenette looked up at chazz  
_O-of all the things to ask he askes if hes weird? sure i guess he is a bit strange but still what had gotten into jaden.  
"_No your not weird jaden maybe a bit strange but not weird. Hey wanna go on the dock and go fishing?" chazz asked jaden  
jaden jump up and down with glee "YES I LOVE FISHING COME ON LETS GO HURRY UP CHAZZ" jaden yelled as he ran towards theh dock  
"Getting excited over fishing that idiot makes me laugh sometimes" as walked towards the dock

* * *

**AT THE DOCK**  
"Aww chazzy they won't let us fish anymore" jaden whined while making a a sad face  
" Did u seriously just call me'Chazzy' jaden?" chazz glared at the brunette threatenly.  
"uhm no- imean yes- urg no I don't know?" jaden started sputtering when he hear a chuckle coming from the raven haired man

"whats so funny?" jaden asked  
"Nothing you look really cute when your flustered" with that he mentally screamed at himself for saying that outloud.  
Jaden started blushing furiously and managed to get out a quiet"thank you" to chazz  
"so jaden wanna head back its getting late?" chazz asked  
"uhm sure lets go chazz"  
_He sure has alot of energy heh to hell with it i have nothing left im a slifer now and my brothers don't give a shit so i might as well have some love for once _Chazz thought to himself

"Oi jaden!" chazz called  
"Whats wrong chazz?" jaden asked  
Chazz walked right up to jaden and brought him into a hug  
Jaden started blushing furiously at this and duck his head down while being hugged by chazz  
"C-chazz this is kinda awkward what brought this on?" the bruenette asked **(A/N: omg so much ooc im dying its so cute _ yay chazz accepted his feelings :3)**

"What brought his on was when i relized that i loved you.." chazz said softy jaden gasped his eyes widening and he started crying and smiling and simply replied  
"I love you too chazz.."jaden wispered jaden looked into the ravens eyes as chazz leaned down and kissed the bruenette  
after the kiss they hugged and interlocked fingers it was a beautiful moment until... "Hey Jay!" came a loud cry as jaden and chazz split apart jaden sat on the sand  
Pretending to get a tan while chazz just laughed "Um jay? what are you doing" jaden looked up it was syrus  
"Hey sy im working on my tan!" came jadens enthusiasic reply _. This is the best day of my liife well except for syrus ruining the moment i had with chazz. _jaden thought

"Hey jaden wanna get changed and head back?" chazz asked jaden while he headed to where they had changed into there bathing suits  
"Uhm sure wait up" jaden ran to catch up to chazz leaving syrus dumbfounded syrus shrugged it off and headed back to the dorm room (**LOL i had to edit this cuz i almost put dork room XD fail at spelling)  
**

**AT THE CHANGING ROOM  
**  
"Hey chazz did you mean what you said?" jaden quietly asked chazz  
This caused chazz to slightly blush as he responded "Of course do you think i would've kissed you if i didnt?"  
"Well i guess not" jaden replied with a light blush "It's just that i thought you hated me you were always mean to me.."  
"i only wanted you attention on me and only me i've always liked you but i didn't want to admit it"  
"Chazz...you idiot" with this jaden quietly started cryin and hugged Chazz for support  
chazz wrapped his arms around the brunette "i'm sorry jaden but please forgive me"  
"Of course i mean i do love you chazz" jaden wiped away his tears and smiled up at chazz  
It was a genuine smile that made chazzes heart skip a beat he really did love the fool after all...

* * *

Me: chapter fours done should i just leave it or add more chapters?  
Laven: *_* soooo cute!  
Me:yurp  
Laven: R&R people that way she knows what to write  
Me: yeah and if u have any requests for me just PM me lol this is my first fanfic so i hope its turning out okay  
OM NOM NOM XD


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ!

Hey guys i'm sorry to say this but this story is being discontinued! Eventually i'll make a new story with the pairing but the characters are to OOC and I don't really like making OOC fanfics and my grammar and spelling were pretty bad also! But I will make a new one! IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST PM ME! Thanks also I have a new story out! pairing is yami bakura x bakura rated T only one chapter so far! I've only gotten 1 review so I don't know weather or not to contnue. Once again I apologize for discontinuing the story! :( make requests though i'll make it up by doing requests~


	6. SECOND ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ THIS!

Hey guys its me again I am here to take a vote!  
Would you like me to continue the story? If I do continue I will be rewriting all the previous chapters but it will most likely follow the same plot!  
And if you have any requests just PM me okay? (I know my stories aren't the best).  
Please click the review my story and to answer this question (yes/no) click review and feel free too add some suggestions! Thanks guys.


End file.
